Dearest Aang
by Simply Enchanted
Summary: She couldn't help but feel guilt and regret about what she'd said to him at the play. Kataang.


Hello again. First off, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited my last story. You totally made my day.

Anyways, here's more Kataang for you. This time it's from Katara's perspective and it takes place the night of Ember Island Players. Enjoy!

* * *

Katara slept fitfully that night. Guilt and regret about what she had said to Aang at the play raged on inside her, stirring her awake at odd hours during the night. Now, she lay wide awake in the middle of the night while everyone else in the house slept away peacefully.

Katara turned on her side and closed her eyes. She hoped the sounds of the water and the waves would calm her like they usually did. Strangely enough, they didn't console her. Opening her eyes again, she rolled onto her back and stared into the darkness in silence while nervously tugging at a lock of hair. She contemplated what she should do or say next. She needed to tell Aang how she felt. He needed to know that she wasn't confused, just scared.

Silently, she rolled out of bed and walked across the dark, moonlit room after finally coming to a solution. There was a small desk on the other side of the room. Katara lit a candle and rummaged quietly through the drawers until she came upon parchment, ink, and a brush. Quietly, she slid into the chair at the desk and dipped her brush in the ink. She had so much to tell Aang...

_Dearest Aang,_

_I truly am a horrible, horrible person. You can't imagine the guilt and regret I'm feeling right now for what I did to you. I know it must have taken a lot of courage to say those things, and now I feel like a complete jerk for turning you away. But with the comet only a couple days away, and the possibility of losing you, I didn't want to run the risk of losing someone I loved more than just a friend. So I lied. I'm not confused. Not at all. At least not about this. I've always known that I loved you; it's just that I'm scared that I'll never see you again after the comet. _

_I'm scared, Aang._

_But I am confused too. Or will be at least. What if I do lose you? What would I do then? I could always go back to the Southern Water Tribe and pretend like nothing happened. Pretend like we never met. But you and this whole adventure are something you can't possibly forget. Now that you're in my life, it seems impossible to think about life without you. I know I'm being __uncharacteristically_ pessimistic, but I can only have so much optimism before my heart shatters. I worry about what will happen to you.

_I know I've said this a million times before, but you're so strong and smart, I hardly have a doubt that you'll fail. I'll be right by your side the entire time, whether it's helping you fight or cheering you on. And in the end when the war is over and all the conflicts are settled, you and I will begin a whole new life together. _

_I do love you, Aang._

_I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I just couldn't bring myself to it. Most of the time it's because I think I'm not good enough for you, I'm too embarrassed, or I worry what other people would think. What I mean is that you're the Avatar; you could have any girl you wanted, and what if you don't think of me the same way? I am after all, just a simple Water Tribe girl. _

_Oh, but I've tried to show you countless times, all seemingly for naught. I suppose though, that my attempts to show you my true feelings weren't good enough because at the time it seemed like they had no effect on you. But all that changed at the invasion when you kissed me. Suddenly, everything came together and made sense. Now that I think back at everything that's happened between us, I can't believe that I never saw it earlier. _

_The Cave of Two Lovers, Aunt Wu, Jet, that dance... Everything. All those little hints you dropped I never caught and I feel so ashamed. But now I think it's too late to take it all back after all that's happened. I feel as if I might have ruined what was between us. Perhaps, after the war, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. But until then, I'll just have to wait in nervous anticipation._

_Love, _

_Katara._

Katara's eyes felt heavy after what seemed to hours of writing. In the distance, the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. She had spent all night on this.

There was no doubt that Aang and Zuko would be up soon to work on Aang's firebending training, and the others soon after. Katara folded the letter in half and stored it away in drawer in the desk where nobody would find it and she could forget it, and left the room to begin cooking breakfast.

As she did, she silently vowed to tell Aang her feelings for him after the Comet.

Until then, she prayed he wouldn't know.

* * *

Oh Katara...

Thoughts? Opinions? Likes? Dislikes? Review! :)


End file.
